The Right Thing
by dawnsona
Summary: Joey sacrifices his love and years later still regrets it. J/R. *Completed* Will Joey and Rachel get together?
1. Default chapter

**Hey everyone! I've been meaning to write this fic for a long time…I had the idea in my head for around 3 months. It's a j/r fic. I'm still a shipper even though I know its never gonna happen (sobs).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends. Isn't that miserable?**

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He smiled. She was amazing. He'd never known a woman quite like her. And she loved him. He didn't think it was possible for a girl to love him the way she did. She was the best thing to happen to him.

It was better this way. He had done the right thing. But…it hurt. After all these years, it still hurt. And no matter how much he tried to forget it, it always came back. To haunt him. To torment him. He couldn't escape it. 

He looked at the alarm clock. Three thirty. It had been a tiring day. He suppressed a yawn. He glanced at his beautiful wife lying next to him. Amanda- she deserved more than he could give her, he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

****

"Joey! Wake up!" Joey felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

Amanda was staring at him with that adorable smile. "Sleep well, honey?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," he answered sleepily

She walked out, saying that breakfast would be ready in 5 minutes.

Ten minutes later Joey was in the kitchen.

He peered over her shoulder. She was frying bacon. On the table were eggs, toast and a box of Cap'n Crunch cereal. He took in the appetizing smell of the food. However screwed up his life may be, there was no need to sacrifice food. He sat down at the table and helped himself to toast.

The phone rang. It was Phoebe. 

"Hey Joey! Just called to ask what time you'll be reaching Emma's birthday party, tomorrow."

He frowned. "I wasn't invited."

Phoebe groaned. "Oh come on! Is that still going on? The only way to put an end to this crap is if you came along with me. So I'll be at your place at 7pm tomorrow."

"But…"

"Monica's making the birthday cake. Her secret recipe."

Joey felt his mouth watering. He loved that cake. Should he… if he didn't he'd miss that cake. And besides, it was time to settle this. He made his decision. "Ok. See you tomorrow." 

Amanda looked at him questioningly. 

He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hope you don't mind but we're going to Emma's birthday party tomorrow."

She looked excited. "I've heard so much about her and now I'll finally get to meet her."

Oh well, at least Ross wouldn't kill him with Amanda by his side.

****

Rachel added some tomatoes to the assortment of vegetables in the pan, on the stove. There was a sizzling sound as the tomatoes cooked. Over the years her cooking skills had improved. While not in Monica's league, she liked to think she wasn't too bad.

Emma came in running, followed by Ross. Rachel smiled. Emma was a wonderful child. True, she was more mischievous than Rachel could sometimes handle but… she was hers and she loved her dearly. Well hers and Ross'. 

She looked at her husband. They had finally done it…again. They were married six years ago, when Emma was just 6 months old. The ceremony was perfect…almost. She had never seen Ross so angry. He seemed ready to murder Joey. And Joey had calmly walked out. She hadn't seen him since then. She still missed him.

They had moved to California, where Ross had had a great offer to teach. Rachel had got a pretty good job. They did visit New York a few times but Ross made sure Joey wasn't on the stopover list. After years of lying to themselves, they finally admitted they missed their friends and family. So they moved to a place not far from New York. They'd been here for 2 months now.

Ross kissed her on the cheek, snapping her out of her reverie. She turned to face him. "Well, how's the decorating coming along?"

Ross grinned. "Emma wanted to help. And I think she does a better job than I do."

****

Joey was in his dressing room, when Chandler arrived. "Hey man. What's this one about?"

Joey grinned. "Well, it's a romantic comedy." Chandler rolled his eyes. He knew Monica would pester him to see the movie.

Joey had finally become famous…or at least he was touted as the next best thing. Days of our Lives had opened many doors for him. He was in a quite a few good movies. And last year his movie had turned out to be a surprise blockbuster. 

"So what time am I gonna see you guys at the party tomorrow?"

Chandler's eyebrows shot up. "You were invited?"

"Who could resist the Joey charm?" At Chandlers look of skepticism, "Ok… Phoebe thought it would be better to end the alterca… atlerca… fight now."

Chandler shook his head. This was going to be trouble.

****

"Emma, your friends are going to be here soon. Stop fiddling and get into your outfit."

Rachel held it out for her daughter. Ross and Emma had gone shopping for a new dress for the party. And came back with this… a vampire costume. Emma was adamant. It didn't help that Phoebe had come over and said that it was the coolest outfit. So there was her little girl looking like something out of a bad horror movie. She sighed. Her baby was growing up.

Then she grimaced. Ross was at it again. He was being too solicitous. It irritated her. He'd been acting like that for a while now. But it seemed so phony. Like he was doing it just to get rid of a guilty conscience.

The doorbell rang. She plastered a smile on her face. Time to get the show on the road.

****

"Where's Phoebe?" It was 8:10pm. Rachel was worried. Emma wouldn't cut the cake without Phoebe. Just then, the bell chimed. Emma rushed to open the door. Phoebe came in followed by … _JOEY!_

Rachel dropped the cup she was holding. Ross stared at her for a long moment before striding towards Joey. Rachel knew she should go and stop Ross from doing something stupid but she couldn't move. Monica rushed to Ross.

"Ross, don't make a scene. You'll spoil Emma's party."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emma staring at him. She looked confused. Monica was right. He couldn't do anything to mess up this party. He made an effort to calm himself and extended his hand.

Joey watched the emotions flit across Ross' face. After all these years Ross still hated him. It pained him. He had lost one of his best friends.

He shook Ross' hand. "Long time, Ross."

Ross stared back at him with barely concealed hate. 

**Well that's the first chapter. If you wanna know what happened 6 years ago please R& R! Pretty please? **


	2. The Past Hurts

**Okay okay. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. What can I say? What with ff.net breaking down…, I really didn't feel like writing this down. Anyway, finally got to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Do I really have to keep saying that?**

**The Past Hurts**

The silence was deafening. From across the room, Rachel stared at Joey for endless moments. She couldn't believe he was here. The tears welled up. 

"Mom? Why're you crying?" It brought her back to earth with a jolt. She wiped away her tears and gave a watery smile to Emma. 

"There was something in my eye, sweetie."

She went up to Joey; ignoring the glare Ross was giving her. All that mattered was that her best friend was back. He smiled at her- a sad smile; a smile she thought never to see on Joey's face. He had changed. He seemed more mature. It was as if the Joey in front of her was a stranger.

"How are you, Rachel?" 

Even the way he said her name had changed. "I'm fine. You?"

"Great. I'm just great." How could he be when seeing her again reminded him of the past? He shouldn't have come. But who would have thought that it would still hurt?

Amanda coughed. He'd forgotten all about her. "This is my wife, Amanda."

Rachel's eyes widened. He was married? Why wasn't she invited? Why didn't anyone even tell her? She swallowed back the questions and smiled at them. There'd be plenty of time for that later. Right now, she had a party to host. 

****

"Oh my god! I'm exhausted. Emma, go to bed!" Monica ran after niece, trying to get her to go to bed.

The party had ended an hour ago. Emma was running around playing with her new toys. She didn't seem to be the least bit tired. 

"I've got her!" Amanda held out her arms and groaned as Emma slipped under them. She shook her head and followed her

Joey sat on the stairs watching his wife chasing Emma all over the house. She seemed to fit in more than he did. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting on the table, drinking coffee. She looked worn-out. He sat down next to her.

"It was a great party, Rachel."

"Thanks."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Joey had so many things he wanted to say to her. But he couldn't. He didn't think he should. 

"So when did you get married, Joey?"

"A year ago."

She nodded. Why were they acting like strangers? This was her best friend. The man who was always there for - who never failed to cheer her up when she was down. Why did it have to change? She sighed. Maybe it was better this way.

****

Back home, Joey thought about how forlorn Rachel looked. She didn't seem content. Ross was different, too. Naturally, he didn't bother to disguise the fact that he resented Joey's presence at the party. But he didn't seem to treat Rachel the way he used to - like she was a goddess. It could be that they were married for 6 years… but still…

He grimaced. He never envisioned them like this. He pictured them so happy, in a big house, with 3 kids, a dog and friends all around. He gave a start when he realized that he was seeing his dream of a life with Rachel. Maybe he could have had it too, if only…

*** Six years earlier * **

"Congrats, Ross! She's beautiful."

Ross beamed at Joey. Rachel had just given birth to his baby girl- Emma. He was happier than he thought he could ever be.

Joey stared at Ross and Rachel, cooing over their baby. They looked so happy. He slowly walked out. This wasn't his place.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds singing. Just the perfect day. And Joey had never felt more miserable. He realized he wasn't being a very good friend. But it hurt seeing Ross and Rachel together. He still had these feelings for her… but he was going to keep it in. He wasn't going to mess up any chances of Ross and Rachel getting back together. 

He walked up to his apartment. It seemed so empty without Rachel. He sighed. He was getting depressed. Maybe he should watch a movie or take a nap or something- anything than let his thoughts dwell on Rachel.

He woke up an hour later. That really didn't help. Rachel was everywhere, even in his dreams. He really needed to talk to someone. Maybe Chandler could help. His stomach growled. Another reason to go next door. 'Hope Monica has something good.'

He almost collided into Chandler. "What's goin' on, man?"

"Joe! Um… I didn't know you were here. I thought…"

"Chandler, what is the matter?"

Chandler looked down at his shoes. Joey followed his gaze. "You're excited because you bought a new pair of shoes? Dude, you really need to get your priorities straightened out."

Chandler grinned weakly. This was going to be difficult. He'd forgotten all about Joey. He took a deep breath. Someone had to tell him. "Joey, Ross and…"

Monica rushed out from the apartment. "Oh good, I thought you'd left. C'mon, we have to buy a dress for the wedding." She stopped when she saw Joey.

Joey wasn't usually quick on the uptake. Maybe being depressed made him smarter. It all made sense now. "Ross proposed to Rachel?"

Chandler nodded slowly. "Joey…I…"

"No, its okay. I'm fine. Wow. Ross and Rachel. Together… again. It'll take a little while to get used to but…that's great…" He fought the tears, which threatened to spill over. "I think I'll go back in."

Monica stared at Chandler in dismay. "Poor Joey," she whispered.

Inside, Joey sat on the couch. Why was he so upset? He should have seen this coming. Ross and Rachel belonged together. It didn't matter that he was head over heels in love with her. What mattered was that Rachel be happy. And she would be with Ross. He had no right to spoil that. He opened his wallet and took out a picture of Rachel. As he stared at the picture of the only woman to steal his heart, the tears finally seeped out.

**That's all for this chapter. Promise to write the next one a lot faster. So please R & R!**


	3. The wedding

**Ok ok so I lied. I promised a quicker update. I have no excuse…well I do but there are way too many to enumerate. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I do not own any of these characters. **

**This chapter is continuing the flashback.**

The Wedding 

Rachel looked around the apartment. It was… well, it was a bit of a mess. On one side of the room were huge posters of 'Welcome home, Emma' and on the other side… someone had started putting up a banner congratulating them on their engagement. But they hadn't finished. One end of the banner was taped to the wall. The other end was trailing on the floor. Balloons were scattered around the room and what looked like a cake was splattered on the ground. And…Joey was on the couch, with his head in his hands.

She went up to him and nudged him. He woke up with a start. "Rach…? What are you doing back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back till tonight."

"Well, there was a change in plan. What happened to this place?"

"I…I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement." Joey looked down at the ground. It was one thing volunteering to decorate the place…but he didn't expect to be here when she came back. This was just too hard. He had started decorating when a wave of sadness overtook him. His vision blurred and he had dropped the cake. 

Rachel smiled. "That is so sweet, hon." 

He groaned inwardly. Just the sight of her smile was enough to make him go weak in the knees. He stood up abruptly. 

"I have to go."

She stared at his retreating back. Joey was so distant lately. He hardly ever visited the hospital. That was one of the reasons she decided it would be better to come back early from the hospital. She didn't imagine Joey would be at her place. But she still couldn't speak to him. She sighed. She had to find out what was wrong.

****

A couple of days later, it was still the same. Joey seemed to go out of his way to avoid both Ross and Rachel. 

Rachel was poring over wedding books, when Joey walked in. He took one long look at her and swirled around to leave. He had to get out of there. Seeing her with all those books tore his heart apart. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Rachel. 

"What's wrong, Joey?"

"Nothing. I'm a bit busy, Rachel"

She seemed upset. She made a visible effort to smile and held out an envelope. "I wanted you to be the first."

He tore open the envelope. The wedding invitation. Why did she have to do this to him? He whispered thanks and ran out of there. This was getting impossible.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She finally told Monica, who brushed it aside. She persisted and finally Monica agreed to talk to Joey. 

****

Monica grimaced as she approached Joey's apartment. She couldn't believe she had agreed to do this. 

"Joey? We need to talk."

****

Joey frowned. He was going over to Rachel's apartment. He hadn't realized his behavior was so obvious. 'I guess I have to apologize to her. I'll make up some excuse like an audition or something…'

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized he had walked straight into the bedroom until he heard a scream. Looking up he saw Ross and Jill!

Ross shot out of bed. "Joey, this isn't what it looks like…"

"It looks like you're in bed with your fiancé's sister."

"Well maybe it looks somewhat like that but you have to understand…"

Jill sauntered out of the room wearing Ross' shirt. She winked at Joey and mouthed 'call me'. He made a disgusted sound. How could the younger sister be such a slut while the elder was an angel?

Ross moaned. Joey turned his attention to Ross. He was going to kill Ross. How dare he do this to Rachel again? Ross was sitting on the bed. He looked up at Joey. "She doesn't love me. She doesn't look at me the same way, she used to. She doesn't seem to have any time for me anymore."

Joey was surprised. Ross had feelings of inadequacy? He sat down next to Ross. "You think that gives you the right to cheat on her?" 

Ross slowly shook his head. "I love her so much, I can't think straight anymore. I guess I needed someone to make me feel… special."

Joey was so mad. Ross didn't deserve Rachel. But Rachel loved him. He would sacrifice everything to make her happy and if she needed Ross… Joey sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to say this, "She does love you. Any fool can see it in her eyes when she looks at you, talks about you. For god's sake, Ross, she just gave birth to a baby. Naturally she has to give a lot of time to the kid."

Ross nodded. Joey was right. He was acting like a spoilt brat. 

Joey continued, "Its up to you if you wanna tell her. I… I'm not going to. But talk to her. If you do anything to hurt her, I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I'll hunt you down and you'll wish for me to kill you" With that he walked out of the room. He could hear Ross calling Rachel on her cell. 

****

"This is the most beautiful wedding," Monica sobbed. Chandler rolled his eyes. It hadn't even started and Monica was already crying. He saw Joey rushing in. Chandler gave him a thumbs-up. He didn't understand why Ross had changed the best man. Till last week, he was the best man. And then out of the blue, Ross named Joey best man. Chandler was a little hurt. He heard the strains of music start. He got up.

Joey gasped. Rachel looked gorgeous. The ceremony started. Joey couldn't take his eyes off her. She was positively glowing. 

He dragged his thoughts away from Rachel. Father Curtis' voice droned on. "…Speak now or forever hold his peace."

Ross looked around. Rachel didn't even turn.

Joey frowned. No one should have to depend on someone else so much for happiness. Suddenly he decided this was wrong. He didn't want her to marry Ross. Ross had already cheated on her twice. She deserved so much better.

" I object."

There was pin drop silence. 

Joey saw Ross turn. He swung a punch at Joey. Joey blocked it and dived at him. Rachel threw herself in front of Ross. Joey gazed into Rachel's eyes. It jolted him to his senses. He knew then that it didn't matter what he thought. Rachel was so deeply in love with Ross. 

Joey reached out and touched her cheek. She stared at him, confused. He slowly walked to the door. Without a backward glance, he opened it and stepped out.

**Well that's it for now. I have this exam coming up soon. So wish me luck. Please R & R!**


	4. Ross and Rachel

**I am really sorry I didn't update for so long. I had exams. I really did! Anyway they're finally over. So I finally updated!!**

**For those who didn't give up hope, thanks a lot!**

**Thanks to the reviewers. You guys are the reason I go on.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah…don't own any of these characters.**

ROSS AND RACHEL 

_* The present *_

Rachel looked across the table at Ross. He was scowling at his breakfast. She sighed. He hadn't said two words to her since the party last night. He had even gone to the extent of sleeping in the spare room. In a way, she was relieved. She didn't feel like going through the act of talking to him. She was still trying to come to terms with seeing Joey. She was so glad to see him. She wanted to run to him and cry out her problems to him. He would comfort her, wouldn't he? She wasn't so sure anymore. He had seemed so different. 

"Mom, can you do my hair?"

Rachel smiled. However screwed her life may be, she still had her baby girl.

****

Monica dialed Rachel's number. She thought back to the party. Rach had seemed so upset. Maybe it was the shock of seeing Joey. But still she had to be sure.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rach. Listen, would you like to have lunch with me? I found this really great Italian restaurant."

Rachel thought it over. It would be nice to have a chat with Monica. She needed some answers.

****

"Sorry I'm late, Rach."

Rachel nodded. She hadn't even noticed that Monica was late. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"So how are you Rachel? You seemed kinda upset yesterday."

She hadn't expected Monica to dive straight in. "Can we order first? I'm starving." She needed time to sort her thoughts out.

Fifteen minutes later, with the food all laid out in front of them, Monica asked again.

Rachel heaved a sigh. "I know. I guess I was a bit surprised to see Joey. He… well, it was a jolt, you know."

Monica narrowed her eyes. "And that's all?"

Rachel grimaced. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Monica continued to stare at her. "No… I … he… when did he get married?"

Monica raised her eyebrows. "A year ago."

"Oh yeah. He told me that," she mumbled.

"Rachel, what's really bothering you?"

"Why didn't he invite me? I thought I meant more to him."

"You do, Rach. But you haven't exactly gone out of your way to keep in touch with him."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest. But Monica continued. "I know. I know. Ross was mad at him. I'm not blaming you. But Joey obviously didn't want to rock the boat again."

"It's rocked enough as it is. It wouldn't have made a difference," Rachel said bitterly.

This was more than a tirade against Joey, Monica realized. For the last 6 years Monica had watched Rachel grow more somber. The fun loving Rachel seemed to have gone forever. At first, Monica had put it down to maturity. After all, Rachel was a married woman now. A little maturity was to be expected. Yesterday, with a blinding clarity, she understood. Rachel was unhappy. Seeing Joey had finally broken down those barriers she had built. Her eyes finally showed the misery she was in.

Monica took a deep breath. This needed delicacy and tact. "Rachel, is your marriage in trouble?" Well, so much for delicacy. She didn't have much of it anyway.

Rachel choked on her food. After getting her breath back, she looked Monica straight in the eyes. This was Ross' sister but … she was also her oldest friend. 

"Yes."

Monica looked down at her plate. Somehow, she had always known. But it needed the total desolation in Rachel's eyes to finally bring it to the surface. She held her friend's hand. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I wish you had told me sooner."

Rachel hadn't known what to expect. Monica was fiercely loyal to her brother. But, she didn't look angry. She was sad, but not angry. A feeling of relief washed over Rachel.

****

Ross paced the floor. Where was she? He had reached home at 8 p.m. and was surprised to see Emma's babysitter there. He had paid her and then ordered a pizza. He didn't really feel like cooking tonight even though it was his turn. 

It was already 11p.m. Rachel had never stayed out this late. She was always there for Emma's bedtime story. After a lot of effort, he had finally put their little girl to bed at 9.

He walked out to the balcony, deep in thought. When had their marriage ceased to be a marriage? It was all an act and been so for so long now. When Joey had tried to stop the marriage, he was so livid. He realized now that Joey shouldn't have walked away. Joey was the only one who knew about him and Jill. Yet he had still walked away. 

Ross didn't know exactly when but, in the early days of their marriage, itself, he was consumed with feelings of guilt. He tried to make up for every way he had hurt her. Maybe in the beginning, she had enjoyed it. But she started to get annoyed. They started having fights over silly reasons. It didn't take much to get them arguing. He started staying away from home. At first, she had tried talking to him; tried to convince him to come back earlier. Pretty soon, it didn't matter either way. 

He'd always be back around Emma's bedtime. He would stand at Emma's doorway and watch Rachel tell her a story. That was always the highlight of his day. Rachel would finish the story and they'd both tuck little Emma in. He looked forward to it everyday. The only time when they behaved like a normal couple. As soon as they got to their room, it was over. They hardly ever talked. 

He wiped a tear. He wished it hadn't turned out this way. He wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. Or even if he did on the day they got married. What if Emma was the only reason they had gotten married? Rachel had meant the world to him since they were teenagers. She was this unattainable dream. When they finally did get together, it was the happiest time of his life. He had been devastated when they had broken up. What if that was it? Was that how it was supposed to end? Did they drag it to this point for no reason?

He had seen the love in Rachel's eyes before, but he seemed to have killed it.

****

Monica handed Rachel a tissue. Rachel had already gone through 3 boxes of tissues. Monica was glad Rachel had finally told her. She couldn't believe Rachel had kept it in for so long. As had her brother.

"Rach, do you want me to call Ross and tell him you'll be staying over?"

Rachel pondered it over. As tempting as it was, she couldn't do that to Emma. She had already missed the bedtime ritual. She couldn't not be there in the morning too.

Chandler spoke up. "I'll drop you as soon as it turns light."

That cinched it. She nodded gratefully. Monica went to the guestroom to get it set up.

Chandler stood awkwardly around Rachel. He couldn't believe the couple he had thought was perfect was over. He had always imagined them so happy. He was so caught up in his own happiness with Monica, he hadn't even realized. He hadn't known Ross was so unhappy. He started guiltily. His best friend had another failed marriage. Then he shook his head. What was he thinking! Ross didn't have to go through another divorce. Not while he could still help. 

He walked over to Rachel. "Rach, I'm really sorry you had to go through all this. But…"

Rachel frowned. "But…what?"

"But you guys were so perfect together. Are you willing to throw it all away because you aren't getting along? Every marriage has its rough spots."

Monica walked in. What was her idiot husband on about? Didn't he hear a word of what Rachel had said?

Rachel was shaking her head. "I'm not throwing it away. I'm not leaving him."

Chandler grinned. Wow, he was better at this marriage counseling than he had thought.

Monica was unsure. She didn't want their marriage to end. But they were so unhappy. It really wasn't right.

"I'm staying with him because of Emma. She needs to have her parents together."

And that's when it hit Chandler. She didn't love Ross anymore. She was staying with Ross solely for her daughter's sake. He gave it one last shot. "This doesn't have anything to do with Joey, does it?"

Monica whacked him.

Rachel considered it. It didn't really. Joey's appearance had made her face up to reality. Her marriage was over. Had been for a long time. Joey made her remember the past. When life was so much better. When she was in love. The past was long gone. Her marriage was sham. And the thing was… it wasn't anyone's fault. Sure, it was easy to blame Ross. But it wasn't his fault, not really. 

"No. It doesn't have a thing to with Joey. We just weren't meant to be."

****

Ross jumped at the sound of the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Ross?"

"Rachel." He closed his eyes. "Where the hell are you? Do you have any clue how worried I was?"

"Sorry. I'm with Monica. I'm going to be staying here tonight. I'll be there tomorrow morning before Emma wakes up."

Ross was silent for some moments. "Alright. Goodnight."

"You too."

A click sounded in his ears. She had hung up. God, what was that? It sounded like a conversation between 2 strangers. They were never like this even when they had broken up. Sure, there was an initial awkwardness. But they'd gotten over it and become good friends again. He sighed. He seemed to have lost her friendship too.

****

Joey scowled. Who the hell would ring the bell at 1 a.m.? He stomped over to the door. He was going to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. He swung the door open.

His anger evaporated. "Rachel?"

**Well, that's it for the fourth chapter. I'll get the next one up in a few hours or at the most, by tomorrow. So R & R, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee!**


	5. Joey and Rachel

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Especially Monica Bing. You are my inspiration. As promised here's the next chapter. Pretty quick, huh?**

**Disclaimer: They're mine. They're all mine. (Lawyers showing up everywhere) Heh heh… just joking. They DO NOT belong to me. (Close call)**

**JOEY AND RACHEL **

"Hey, Joey."

Joey stared at her in disbelief. She started to get a little uncomfortable. This was hard enough as it was.

"Can…can I come in?" 

"Um…I guess…I mean, sure, yeah, come in."

She walked in. She wasn't even sure why she was here. She just had this overwhelming urge to see him. Chandler had protested, saying it was late; that they'd be asleep. He'd even said that they probably left the state. He really didn't want her to see Joey. Still grumbling, he had dropped her off and asked her to call him when she was ready.

She sat down on a couch. "Where's Amanda?"

He pointed to their bedroom. "Well, she's asleep."

"Oh"

They sat in an embarrassed silence. Joey couldn't seem to get any words out. Just the sight of her had taken his breath away. She'd always done that to him…but…this was a different Rachel in front of him. Hell, she wasn't supposed to be at his apartment at this time. She was supposed to be with Ross. 

"I don't want to be rude or anything…why are you here?" He really did sound rude, he thought.

"I …I really don't know. I just had to see you. I need to talk to you." But what about? She had no clue. Her thoughts were in a mess. There was so much she had to tell him but she didn't know where to start.

Joey watched the emotions flickering on her face. In the past, they could talk to each other so effortlessly. The past…it was always there. Tormenting him. Sure they'd all had some great times. He could vaguely remember them. But…Rachel. Every moment with her was clear as day. The good times and the bad. Everything. 

She shouldn't have done this. As much as she hated to admit, Chandler was right. Joey wasn't happy to see her. He was … well, no other word for it, devastated. She got up. 

"I think I better leave." She ran to the door.

Joey's head shot up. What the hell was wrong with her? Was this some sort of a game? Yeah, that was it. Come and torture Joey. Suddenly he was mad. 

He caught up with her on the porch and grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing, Rachel?" he fairly hissed it at her.

"I just…realized it was late…a mistake…I'm sorry." She could feel her eyes tearing up. Oh god, not now. Not in front of Joey

He let go of her. She was crying, he thought in dismay. He swore and pulled her into his arms. "Rachel, we should probably…go somewhere else to talk."

She nodded.

****

"Where are we?"

Joey unlocked the door and gestured for her to follow him inside. "Central perk." He turned a light on.

She was so upset in the car she hadn't even noticed where they were headed. She looked around her. It was almost the same as before, except for the big "sold" sign on the door.

He noticed her staring at it. "Yeah, Gunther sold the place. He married this girl and she wanted to leave the city. So he put the place up for sale." 

"So … who bought it?" It was sad. She hadn't been here for years but it was still a part of her. Ross had never wanted to come back here. He was worried he'd meet Joey. And she…she didn't want to either. She wanted to move on with her life. Forget the past ever happened. She had even tried cutting herself off from Monica. But that couldn't work. She was after all Ross' sister. So except for Joey, she made an effort to remain friends with the old gang.

Joey smiled. "I did." He had jumped at the chance. He wasn't going to let his entire past slip away.

"Oh." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately. She just didn't know how to talk to Joey anymore. 

He sat on the couch. "Yeah, closed the deal a week ago. I thought I'd keep it just the way it was. You know, it's great the way it is. Maybe add a touch of paint. Oh, and a couple of extra chairs. I used to always want a TV in here. But since Baywatch got cancelled, there isn't anything worth watching. And…"

"Joey, you're babbling." She smiled. A babbling Joey was definitely better than a silent one.

She sat down next to him. Nothing to do but just say it. "Why did you object?"

His gaze fell to his shoes. He could pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about. But he did and she knew that. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't want you to marry him."

She suddenly burst out laughing. He was dumbfounded. Definitely not the reaction he had expected. 

She stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, honey. But that was hilarious."

He was not sure what to say. "Hilarious?"

"You always thought you weren't the astute one and you were the only one who was right."

She sobered up and looked up at him with an unfathomable emotion in her eyes. "Joey, you were the only one."

He was confused. That sudden outburst had left him speechless. He got up and walked towards the counter. He needed something to drink. "I'll just get a … a… coffee. Want some?"

She shook her head.

Right, she didn't want any. Good, because for the life of him, he couldn't figure out he was going to make it. Damn, why didn't he keep some beer in here?

He turned around to face her. And gasped. In the dim light, she made a particularly forlorn figure. He had noticed it at the party but tonight it hit with full force.

She was just as beautiful as ever. No one could deny that. But…the light had dimmed. The radiance that was all Rachel. She wasn't happy. And that hurt … more than he thought possible. He had thought he had done the right thing walking away that day. What if he hadn't?

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "What is it, Rach?"

She broke down. She held on to him like he was her lifeline. She sobbed her heart out. All the pain, the misery…everything. She finally cried over everything.

Joey held her. He couldn't believe it. Why did she have to go through this? He wasn't sure what the problem was. But it wasn't right. Rachel needed some happiness in her life. He always knew that and by walking away that day he was sure she would have it. 

Her crying soon subsided. She still didn't let go of Joey. It was too comfortable. It had been years since she was held like this. By someone who cared for her.

He gently pulled away from her. "Tell me."

And she did. She told him everything. She had done the same thing with Monica and Chandler today but Joey was different. He always would be. She felt like she could face the world again if he was in her life again.

After she was done, there was silence. He wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to punch Ross' lights out?"

Rachel smiled. Joey grinned. Anything to make her smile.

She sniffed. "I really need a tissue." 

As he handed one, she saw a glint of gold. His wedding ring. He was married and instead of letting him spend some time with his wife, he was here with her. 

"So you and Amanda, huh?"

Joey started. He hadn't even thought of his wife. "Well, yeah. We met at Chandler's birthday party, around two years back." He had only gone to that because Phoebe had said that Rachel might be there. She wasn't. But Amanda was. She spent the whole evening with him. Chandler was so proud. He thought Joey was finally getting over Rachel. 

"She asked me out. Monica convinced me to accept. I hadn't dated for a long time." What a convincing argument. Monica pleaded with him, yelled at him and finally resorted to blackmail. No more dinner at their place and no watching TV with Chandler. Joey gave in at that. 

"You didn't date?" Rachel said that like it was something totally foreign.

"Yeah, I wasn't really interested in anyone." He wasn't even interested in Amanda. No one could compare to Rachel. She was the one. But he had given it a shot just for Chandler and Monica. Phoebe was against it. She was sure that Joey was making a mistake. 

"So you went out with her?"

"Yeah. She became my steady date at everything." It was convenient. She was a really nice person. She seemed to care for him a lot. And they had fun. But he still felt like he was using her.

Rachel smiled wistfully. She was glad Joey had found happiness. "So when did you propose?"

He thought back to that day. It was Valentine's Day. They'd had a great dinner and come back to Joey's apartment. She was making some coffee when she suddenly stopped. She looked him straight in the eye and mouthed 'I love you'. Those three words shattered his world. 

"On Valentine's day. I proposed to her on Valentine's Day."

Rachel closed her eyes. That was so romantic. 

Joey still thought of that day. The day he decided that he was being stupid, pining for Rachel. It was time to move on. And why not with Amanda? She was a wonderful person. He asked her to marry him. She was so ecstatic; she never noticed that he wasn't. She didn't notice the desolation in his eyes

At least not until 6 months into their marriage. She had walked into their bedroom and had caught Joey in an unguarded moment. He was on the bed and had a defeated look on his face. She caught a glimpse of the absolute misery in his eyes. She had asked him about it. He confessed. He told her he was in love with a woman who had married someone else. He didn't mention her name. He had tried so hard to put it behind him but it didn't work. She was still in his thoughts.

Amanda had run out of the room. She had stayed at her mother's for a week. When she finally came back, she was the same. She didn't want their marriage to break up. She promised to help Joey get over his sorrow. 

Somehow, it made Joey feel worse. He would have felt better if she had screamed at him, asked for a divorce. But no, this calm acceptance was awful.

"Joey…Joey." He came back to the present. Rachel was saying something. 

"Huh?"

"You tuned out."

"Sorry." He wanted to tell her. She had poured out her heart to him. Admittedly, his life wasn't half as bad. But the emptiness was still there. No matter how much Amanda tried to get rid of it. She was being great …so understanding. It was pure hell.

"Joey, I always knew you'd find the one woman who would stop your womanizing."

"I did." But it wasn't Amanda. He stared at Rachel intently.

It was creeping her out. She changed the subject. "So Gunther got married?"

He sighed. "Yeah. To this hot brunette called Catherine. Very hot. She didn't like New York though. He was willing to do anything for. So that was it. He packed his bags and put this place up for sale. I couldn't believe he was willing to give it up."

"I don't know…if you find your one true love, I guess you'd be willing to do anything."

She was right. If he had Rachel by his side, he would have done anything for her. "Do you still believe in love, Rachel?"

She thought about it. Shockingly, yeah, she did. No matter what had happened, she hadn't given up on it. "Yeah. Funny isn't it? I feel like I shouldn't give up on it. Even though I really have no chance."

"Don't you?"

"I'm not leaving him."

He understood. For Emma. Rachel loved that kid. She would never do anything to hurt her. 

He hugged her. This woman was unbelievable. Her marriage was in ruins but she was still so strong. He couldn't help himself. He didn't think it was possible but he was falling deeper into love with her. 

He raised his eyes to the heavens. This was so unfair.

**I think I'll update again tomorrow, or at the max, the day after that. Bet you didn't expect that from me! You know what to do. R & R!**


	6. Central Perk

**Okay I didn't update as soon as I said I would. I am so sorry. For those of you who didn't give up, thanks a lot. My exams are finally over! **

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned them, I'd be a billionaire! **

CENTRAL PERK 

"That has got to be the worst color combination I've ever seen!"

It was a week later and the gang was painting Central Perk. Well, the gang except Ross. And somehow, Rachel didn't mind so much. It was almost like old times, hanging out with the guys. If Ross wanted to sulk, fine. 

Joey looked around. That really was bad piece of work. Bright orange and baby pink. Trust Phoebe to do something like that. It seemed like they were scraping off more paint than actually putting it on.

Amanda was bent over double laughing. Rachel smiled. In the few days she'd known Amanda, she'd realized just how great she was. Joey was lucky to have her.

Rachel giggled. Joey and Monica were chasing Phoebe around the room. Phoebe refused to give their paintbrushes back. She insisted the colors looked great. 

Chandler had finally had enough. He strode up to Phoebe and yanked the brushes away. "You were giving me a headache!"

"Alright, break time!" Amanda brought in some coffee.

The place was really a mess. Paint dripping off walls, chairs upturned, plastic cups and plates everywhere. 

Chandler grimaced. "Maybe you should just leave it like this, man. You know, the lived in look."

Rachel shook her head. Chandler was right. It was going to be awful cleaning this mess up. And they had only finished painting one wall. Heaven knows how the place would look after the whole place was done. Suddenly she frowned. There was something familiar about this.

"Rach?" Monica was waving a brownie in front of her face. "Do you want one?"

She forced a smile back on her face. If it was something important, it would strike her sooner or later.

Three hours later, Joey stepped back to admire their handiwork. Well, it wasn't all that bad. They'd only done two walls but still…They'd finally convinced Phoebe that cream was the color. Well, vanilla cream to be exact. Damn, he was getting hungry just looking at the paint. Well, it would probably boost sales.

He glanced over at Rachel. She was showing Amanda a catalogue. When he had asked her for some help on painting the place, he wasn't sure if she would accept. But she had. She had gone all out for this project. She'd bought catalogues for paints, furniture. She had some really great ideas. He was glad. Last week, Rachel was desolate. But now…something of the old Rachel was coming back. 

Chandler and Monica were putting their coats on. "It's getting late. I think we're gonna go home and hit the sack." Chandler yawned. "See you tomorrow."

"I think I'll stay here and clean up a bit." Rachel really didn't want to go home. She'd had such a good time here. She really didn't have to leave early. Emma was at her mom's. She didn't want to face Ross. He really disapproved of what he believed was fraternizing with the enemy. 

Joey looked around doubtfully. "I guess I'll help too."

"Okay, don't be too late, honey. I'm too tired to even think of cleaning." Amanda waved goodbye and fairly ran out, Phoebe in close pursuit.

Rachel and Joey stood in the middle of the room. 

"I have no idea where we're gonna start!" Rachel exclaimed.

Joey grinned. "I do. I'm going to sit on that couch and put my feet up and relax."

"Definitely the best thing to do."

They flopped down on the couch. It was nice. This past week Rachel had felt so relaxed. She was finally living again. In the past, it was for her daughter. But now, it was for her. And it was all because of Joey. He could always make her happy. She hated the years away from him. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking how nice this week was." She scowled. "It's gonna end soon."

"That doesn't mean we can't hang out together. I really missed you, Rachel. I don't want to wait another six years to see you."

See, that was it. Joey could always make her feel like she was special. Even when he seemed to be mad at her, he could do that. She remembered that day when she came back from the hospital, after giving birth to Emma. He had tried to decorate her apartment as a surprise. And that's when it hit her.

This place reminded her of that day. The apartment had been a mess.

Joey sat up in sudden concern. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered I forgot to send in this report for work. I'll just call someone."

She rushed to a phone booth outside. Joey sat in confusion. That was strange.

She leaned against the wall. Why should that image haunt her? Why was it so disturbing? She could see it so clearly. The mess, the fallen cake and Joey…Joey sitting there with his head in his hands. He looked like he'd been crying. Why? Some friend she was. She hadn't even bothered to find out. She had pushed it away to the back of her mind. Why had it come back?

Joey gazed at his watch. She was out there for a long time. He hoped nothing was wrong. Another five minutes and he'd look for her.

Two minutes.

One minute.

The door opened and she strolled in. 

"It took longer than I thought. Sorry for rushing out." She looked strained. 

He frowned. "Rach, what _is_ wrong?"

She swallowed. "Joey, for the last time, nothing. Now let it go." He clearly didn't believe her but she didn't really know what was wrong. She didn't know how to express it. She just had this uncomfortable feeling…

He heaved a sigh. If she didn't want to talk about it…

Rachel picked up a catalogue. "I think we should have one of those chairs shaped like a hand. It'll be so cute."

She was changing the subject. Oh well, he'd go along with it. "I guess. Though they are a bit uncomfortable."

Rachel looked at him questioningly. 

He smiled ruefully. "I'd got one a few years back. I don't if it was too small or if my butt was too big but it was tight."

Rachel erupted into giggles. The picture was just too hilarious. 

"Joey, you crack me up."

"I always was good at that."

She smiled. Yeah, he was. Even after all these years, he still was. It was amazing.

"You should have seen some of the stuff I got. There was this toy parrot that repeated everything that was said. Chandler and me gave it a fitting goodbye. We threw it off the roof."

She laughed. "You always did have weird taste. Remember that huge dog statue? I swear it was so tacky."

"That wasn't half as bad as this desk shaped like a cow. Now that was bad!"

An hour later, Rachel was wiping the tears from her eyes. She hadn't laughed like that for a long time.

Joey was beaming. He always felt like he was given a medal or something when she laughed. It made him feel good. 

Rachel looked around. "You know, we haven't even started cleaning."

Joey shrugged. "Let the others do it. We'll say we cleaned it up and a hurricane hit the place."

She smiled. "Oh yeah. They'll so believe that."

Without even thinking about it, he reached out and traced her smile with his fingers. "You look beautiful when you smile."

"I don't otherwise?" She was pouting. She had no idea how adorable she looked.

He wanted to kiss her more than ever. Something must have shown in his eyes because she suddenly stopped smiling. The friendly banter was over. The air around them seemed to be charged.

She looked up at him, confusion clouding her beautiful eyes. Joey was gazing at her with that same intensity he had a week ago. It was scary. She didn't know how to deal with it. She knew she should leave but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot. 

He was drawn to her. This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be doing this but…he bent down and kissed her. A soft gentle kiss. 

She felt herself responding. It felt so right. Kissing Joey. Joey was…oh God! No!

He felt her pulling away. 

She looked at him with disbelief. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I…" Suddenly, he couldn't lie anymore. Even if it was the stupidest thing, he had to tell her. Even if it was the wrong thing to do. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

Rachel gasped. "You're married! So am I." 

"You don't love him, anymore."

She was shocked. "So? That doesn't mean I'll kiss the first man I see. Besides, you love Amanda."

The minute those words left her mouth, she knew. He didn't love Amanda. 

He didn't look into her eyes. He'd figured she'd guess the truth.

She was furious. "I thought you changed but you're the same womanizing jerk! You have problems with your wife? Work it out! Don't try to ruin my life as well as hers!" With one final look of disgust at him, she sprinted out of Central Perk.

Joey groaned. What had he expected? That she'd just fall into her arms and admit that she felt the way he did? That all their problems would disappear? That was a dream.

In reality, if Amanda found out, she'd be hurt. And Ross would probably come after him with a gun. And Rachel hated him.

This was reality. A nightmare.

**Well, I've finished another chapter. I don't think it's that good but I wanted to get something out. I don't know if there's anyone still reading this …but if there are, please R&R!**


	7. Emma's fairytale

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really love them! Sorry if Rachel seemed a little harsh but it's explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Friends does not belong to me. Or else I'd be rolling in cash now, instead of writing fanfiction.**

**Emma's Fairytale **

**_"…you're the same womanizing jerk!"_** She couldn't believe she'd said that to him. But he deserved it, right? But that anguished look in his eyes…it was painful to realize that she had caused it. She felt her heart contract at the memory.

Joey's kissing her had invoked feelings she hadn't experienced in years. Feelings she had buried inside. She had lost herself in that one special moment. And then reality struck. The cheerless reality that was hers. How could she have let her walls down? She was incensed. Probably more at herself than him, she thought ruefully. And she had lashed out at him. The one man who made her feel alive again. She was a heartless bitch.

"Rachel? What are you doing home?"

Rachel cringed at Ross' words. It really said something for their marriage when her husband didn't even expect her to come home.

"I live here. Why? Did you want to be alone?"

"No…I …I'm sorry but …you're wet."

Rachel looked down in some confusion. She was dripping. When had it started raining? She walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Ross looked at the puddles on the floor. He had sounded so rude. But what else was he supposed to be? She had spent almost the whole week at 'the enemy's'. He rolled his eyes. That sounded so childish. And truth be told, she had seemed happier this last week than she had in a long time. Except for today. Well, that would probably be because he had turned up early. He had come home at 8 instead of the expected 9.

He had to talk to her. And tell her what? That he was beginning to doubt his love for her? That they might be trapped in a loveless marriage? What good would that be? He knew that, no matter what, they were going to stay together. They had to. Emma deserved that. Better to just keep up this charade. 

He could feel the sadness well up in him. Life was never supposed to be this way. Rachel was never supposed to hate him.

****

Rachel looked at her reflection. She was soaking wet. Little rivulets of water ran down her face, mingling with her tears. The tears she had cried over her marriage, over Joey. She had wept all the way from Central Perk to home. She had never even noticed the rain. She looked out her window. It was raining heavily. It brought out the wretchedness of the night, her life.

She sat at the edge of her bed and sobbed. Sobbed for the peace, which would never come.

****

"Chandler? This is Amanda. Joey still hasn't come home. I'm getting worried."

Chandler glanced at his watch. 1a.m. What was Joey doing out so late?

He decided to check out Central Perk, first. The lights were on. And on the couch was Joey.

Chandler swallowed his unfounded fears. He stomped up to Joey.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you know how worried Amanda is? She's so ter…" The words died on his lips. 

Joey seemed distraught over something. The only time Chandler had ever seen Joey this way was when …

"Rachel?"

Joey slowly nodded. "I kissed her."

Chandler didn't know what to say. Joey kissed Rachel. This was bigger than big. He'd wanted to that for so long. And now he finally did…but she was married. He was with Amanda. The Amanda, who Chandler had thought, helped Joey get over Rachel. Guess he was wrong.

Chandler hugged him. Words could never convey how sorry he was. 

****

The next morning, Rachel woke up to find a tray of food on the bedside table. A note was placed on the coffee mug.

**_Dear Rachel,_**

**_I wasn't sure if you had dinner yesterday. I figured you might have filled up on junk food. So here's a nice healthy breakfast. Enjoy._**

**_Ross._**

**_P.S. I have some work to do. I'll see you in the evening._**

Rachel smiled. Life had taken such a spiral downward that she had forgotten how considerate Ross could be. She had had only junk food, last night. She started on the toast. 

A half hour later, Rachel placed the last dish on the rack. Yesterday, at this time, she had rushed out to meet with the others in Central Perk. They had decided to work on it every weekend. She had gone a little overboard. Going there every chance she could. Every lunch break was spent pouring over catalogues with Joey. She had had fun. And now it was over. Damn Joey for ruining it. She sighed. She really had to stop blaming him.

Ross came around 8pm, carrying Emma. She threw herself at her mother. 

"Emma! I've missed you, baby."

Ross smiled. She really was good mother. "She was waiting by the door. I think your mom was a bit upset over the fact that she broke some vase."

"Did you do that Emma?"

Emma looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "I didn't mean to. Honest. I touched it and it fell."

Rachel didn't have the energy to argue. She sighed. "You're a naughty girl."

Emma giggled. She knew she'd won. "But you're not mad, right?"

Rachel shook her head. She could never stay mad at Emma for long. "C'mon sweetie, why don't we have some food?"

An hour later, Emma was safely in bed, demanding a story. Rachel picked a book at random.

"No. We read that, already. Make one up, mommy. Please?"

"Alright."

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess, who lived in a big castle. She had everything her heart could desire. Except true love. Her dad decided that it was time the princess was wedded. So he chose a prince. On her wedding day, as she stood next to him, in the aisle, she realized what a fathead he was." Emma giggled. "So she ran away and decided to live with her best friend who was a commoner."

Ross smiled from the doorway.

"Her best friend gave her a home. She made new friends. Her parents tried convincing her to come back. But she refused. She was happy. For the first time, she was living the way she wanted to."

Rachel paused, remembering the past. Emma tugged on her arm. "Is that it?"

"No, it gets better. She met a boy there, her best friend's brother. And they fell in love. They were very happy together but…but then one day he did something wrong and she left him."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is. But they stayed friends. She found other boys. But she never felt the way she had when she was with that boy. After a few years, he asked her to marry him. She said yes. They had a beautiful wedding. But one of her friends tried to stop it. He changed his mind though and left. She didn't see him for many years after that. Anyway, so the princess and the boy made a life together, and had a beautiful baby."

Emma smiled. "And lived happily ever after?"

Rachel hesitated. "Sweetie, not everyone has happy ending."

"But they should. Why did she marry him then?" She paused. "What about the friend who tried to stop the wedding?"

Rachel grinned ruefully. "I think she married the boy because she thought her life would be like it was before. When they were in love. As for the friend, she didn't know why he did that."

Emma beamed. " I know! He didn't want her to marry the boy. He wanted to marry her."

Rachel started. That was something new.

Ross stared at Emma. God, his baby was right. That was it. Joey was in love with Rachel. How had he never noticed it before? 

He walked in. Rachel looked up in surprise. She'd thought Ross had given their nightly ritual a miss.

They tucked her in. Rachel tweaked her nose. "You have a wild imagination, angel."

Emma pouted. "I'm right. She should go find that friend."

"Honey, she was married to the boy and they had a baby. Now go to sleep."

Ross rushed outside. He needed some air. Everything was so clear. Joey loved Rachel. Did he still? What about Rachel? What did she feel for him? Ross didn't know that. But he was going to find out. 

****

Rachel lay on the bed, thinking. Emma's words had opened up a whole new line of thought. Joey in love with her? No, that was impossible. But…that image of him crying came to her mind. And what he said after that kiss- "**_I've wanted to that for the longest time."_ **She had only been back in his life for a week or so. That wasn't a long time. Was Emma right? Had he felt something for her? And had she been too blind to notice? 

****

Ross looked up. Central perk. He was so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed where he was headed. He walked in. 

Joey heard the door open and turned around. Ross. Oh God, he was here to kill him.

**And we come to the end of yet another chapter. Only 1 or 2 more left. So give me your reviews and make me happy!**


	8. Out In The Open

**Okay, I'm out with the next chapter. I had a tough time with this. I think I'm going through writer's block. **

**I've got a few points to clear up. First of all, Joey may seem a little too serious in this fic. Well, that's because six years have passed. He's bound to mature sometime. Add his marriage to Amanda, losing Rachel and having Ross hate him; its put a lot of strain on him. **

**As for Ross, I don't mean to make him seem rotten. He's not. Just a very confused person. As for the Jill incident, there's a little more insight in this chapter. Not much. Do not hate me for it!**

**Thanx to everyone for the reviews. I really live for them!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Friends are not mine, will never be either. **

Out In The Open 

Joey stood up. Time to face the music. 

Ross was staring at him. It was unnerving. Ross slowly walked up to him. Joey had the mad urge to push him aside and run. 

Ross wasn't sure what to say. The only emotion he had felt for Joey in years was anger. It was difficult to see past that. That day at the party he was so blinded by fury, he had hardly acknowledged Joey. But today, seeing him was a shock. Joey had always had this exuberance about him. This Joey was different. More mature and somber. 

"We need to talk, Joey." He had to find out if what he suspected was true. Even if it meant putting aside the hostility he felt.

Joey wasn't sure to be relieved or not. The silence was unsettling but conversation seemed an even more frightening prospect. He nodded.

"Rachel told Emma a bedtime story tonight."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that's nice?"

Ross ignored him. " She told her a story about a princess who married someone who she didn't love and of a friend who tried to stop the wedding."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Something's never changed. "Doesn't that sound familiar? It's Rachel's life story. She married me who she didn't love and you tried to stop the wedding."

Joey refused to meet Ross' eyes. 

Ross continued. "You know what my baby girl said?" Joey shook his head. "She said she thinks the friend wanted to get married to the princess himself."

Joey suddenly found it difficult to breathe. God, this was a nightmare.

Ross grimaced. "Funny thing. My Emma's a lot smarter than I am. All these years and I never even figured it out. You were in love with her." And it didn't seem like such a terrible thing anymore. Nothing did. The reason for his anger seemed so petty.

Joey thought of denying it. But what was the use? Ross knew and nothing would convince him that it wasn't true. "Yeah," he whispered.

"So why didn't you tell her?"

"She was happy, Ross. She didn't need me messing her life up. She loved you."

Ross smiled cynically. "Loved is the keyword. You know, I don't think we were even in love when we got married. I think it was something we fooled ourselves into believing."

Ross couldn't believe he was sharing this with Joey. This was the guy he professed to hate. Seems it was just another delusion he had lived under for the last few years. He had to blame someone and, in Joey, he had found a convenient scapegoat. It actually felt good getting everything out in the open.

"I've had years to analyze it. But truthfully, I think I knew I was making a mistake the day I proposed. It felt like something I had to do, not wanted to. Maybe the whole Jill incident was a way of escape. Maybe subconsciously, I wanted someone to find out and tell Rachel so that the wedding would be called off. I've come up with a thousand reasons. But I think this was one of the right ones."

Joey's eyes clouded with rage. That was something unforgivable. "How could you sink to such a low level? If you didn't want to marry her, couldn't you just tell her?"

"I'm not justifying myself. It was inexcusable. But I didn't have the courage to tell her."

Ross heaved a sigh. Joey didn't have any idea what it was like to be him. To have three divorces. Sure, they always joked about it. But it hurt. When Rachel said she would marry him, a part of him had been so glad. That part had convinced him that this marriage would make it. A small voice had tried to make itself heard. The voice, which had said - this was a mistake. But he had ruthlessly suppressed it. If only he had listened to it.

"Ross, what do you want me to do? Why are you telling me all this? You should be talking to Rachel."

"I need to know what you feel for Rachel. Have you really gotten over her?" He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer

"Why? What difference is it going to make?" 

Ross nodded. That really told him all he needed to know. And, maybe, Joey was right. It might not make any difference. He walked out of Central Perk.

Joey stared at the door. Ross had the right idea. He needed some fresh air.

****

Rachel sighed. This was an incredibly long night. She couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was Joey. What if it was true? What then? Would it change her friendship with him? 

Who was she kidding? If she hadn't been so blind, she would have noticed it long before. Their friendship was already affected. Joey had been different. He treated her differently. Even before she gave birth to Emma. But that didn't mean he was in love with her. But she suspected it did mean just that. Maybe she picked up on it. Because, if she was totally honest with herself, somewhere along the way, she had added to the change. It was subtle but it was there. So what did that mean? What did she feel for Joey? She wasn't sure she knew. 

She glanced at Ross. He had come home an hour back. He didn't say a word to her. It seemed like he wanted to, but instead he just lay down in bed and fell asleep.

The doorbell rang. It was Joey. Oh god, not now. She was too vulnerable.

"Rachel, I just came to apologize for last night."

"Joey, now isn't a good time." She wanted him out of here. She was not ready to face him.

"Um, ok. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Uh…I'll leave now." He turned to leave.

She sighed. She hated that look in his eyes. The crestfallen look. She did need to get a few things cleared up, anyway. Maybe talking to him would help. She grabbed her coat and ran after him. She wasn't sure it was the right move. But she was tired of doing the right thing.

****

She looked around Central Perk. It didn't seem any different from yesterday. "Didn't you guys work on the place today?"

"I cancelled. I really didn't feel up to it."

She sat down. Now that she was here, she really had no idea what to say. This was awkward. Stealing a glance at Joey, she guessed he felt the same.

"So…I'm sorry, Rachel."

"You already said that."

He bit his lip. It was ridiculous. He couldn't seem to think of anything else.

Rachel took a deep breath. Time to take the bull by the horns. "Joey, Emma said something tonight. She…"

He interrupted. "I know. Ross already told me."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. Ross had been here? And they had talked? And Joey was still alive? That could mean only one thing…

"You killed him!" Her eyes twinkled. 

He laughed. "No, we had a talk. He told me what Emma said." He paused. "Your daughter…well, she's… right."

She gaped at him. She had had her suspicions. But to hear him say it out loud, it was a bit overwhelming. She cleared her throat. "And now?"

Joey was dreading this. Why did both of them have to ask? He slowly gave a nod.

She groaned. "Joey, why are you doing this? I don't need this." She dashed out of the coffee shop.

That was twice today that someone had walked out on him. The day was just getting worse.

****

Amanda tried to bring her attention back to the book. But she couldn't. Rachel. Why hadn't she seen that? She should have understood that Rachel was Joey's long lost love. That look on his face- when he saw Rachel for the first time in six years -should have been enough. Instead it had taken a slip from Chandler. He didn't know that Joey had never told her the woman's name. All he knew was that Joey had told her the whole story. 

And Chandler had asked her how she felt now that Rachel was back in Joey's life. And that's when it clicked.

She supposed she should hate Rachel. But she couldn't. She'd never had Joey's love. Joey's love for Rachel had never waned. And Rachel? She had seen enough of the pain in her eyes to understand that life wasn't a bed of roses for her. 

She supposed she really had two choices-she could keep quiet about it or confront him. Maybe it was time she did the right thing.

****

Joey locked Central Perk. He took a few steps ahead and almost tripped over Rachel. She was sitting on the pavement. 

"Rach? What're you doing here?"

She gazed up at him. "Do you know how long it took to get used to this life? I was finally resigned to my fate and then you come and screw everything up."

Joey was getting ready to stammer an apology when she continued, "I haven't thought of anything but you for the past two days. Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yeah, actually. I've thought of you for six years, Rachel. So don't tell me your life is crap because you thought of the kiss for just _two_ days." He was seething.

"I didn't say I thought of the kiss. I said I thought of you, Joey."

 Joey narrowed his eyes. He was getting confused.

She sighed. " I thought of what Emma said. I thought of our years together. And I realized that our friendship had changed. Even back then. There was something else. Something I really can't name. Something that scares the life out of me."

She cut such a wretched figure, he felt his anger melt away. He stooped down to sit next to her. She let her gaze sweep across his face searchingly. 

She leaned closer to him and brought her mouth up to meet his. She felt him stiffen, for a moment. Only for a moment. His arms went around her and he deepened the kiss. It felt so perfect in his arms.

Joey pulled back. He held her close to him and buried his face in her hair. He could hear a voice in his head. Chandler's. Something he had said a long time back. 'And I'd like to believe that when the right woman comes along, you will have the courage and the guts to say- 'No thanks, I'm married'.'

He wondered if he really did have the courage and guts. Because he didn't want to.

**I think I can wrap this fic up in the next chapter! So, if you want the conclusion fast, R & R!**


	9. The Stage is Set

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I said I would end the fic in this chapter but I couldn't. Not without it becoming too long. So it's divided into two chapters. The next one will be put up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I forget who actually owns friends but I know it ain't me!**

**The Stage Is Set **

"Can't you keep a secret, Chandler?" Monica yelled.

Chandler winced. He supposed he should be grateful. At least, she was on speaking terms to him today. Yesterday, after his slip to Amanda, she hadn't said one word to him. But did she have to yell? The neighbors might start complaining.

He tried defending himself. "I really thought Joey told Amanda. Why would he tell her everything but the name?"

Monica glared at him. "It's just like you to ruin everything. Like the time you told Rachel that Ross loved her. You messed up then. And now you're messing up their marriage."

"Ross'?"

"Of course not! Joey's."

"They don't need my help for that," he grumbled. "They seem to be doing pretty well by themselves."

Monica narrowed her eyes. "Don't try defending yourself. Their marriage was perfectly …well…um…perfect!"

Chandler was annoyed. "How can you say that? They weren't happy. How else would you explain Joey kissing Rachel?" As soon as he said that he knew it was a mistake. 

Monica looked like she had been shot. She stared at him, speechless. But Monica could never remain quiet for long. "What the hell are you talking about? When? Where? Why?"

"You forgot who." He gulped when he saw Monica's glare. "I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone…" he trailed off. One look at Monica's face told him that he was **_supposed _**to tell **_her_**.

****

Rachel glanced down at Emma's sleeping form. Emma was the one reason she had stuck it out for so long. When she felt that she couldn't stand one more day in this phony marriage, Emma was the one who gave her the courage to go on. She sighed. For six years it had been easy to know what to do. But today…she had no idea. And the very thought mortified her.

Joey had always been at the back of her mind. But it had been effortless to put the thoughts away. She couldn't do that anymore. Joey was all she had thought about for two days. It was agony. And after last night…how could she go on living as she had before? Ross was still asleep. She knew that she couldn't face him. Not with the feelings she had for Joey threatening to overwhelm her. She needed to clear her head. Monica would know what to do. She glanced at her watch. 3:30 a.m. Monica was probably asleep. But she was going to drag Monica out of bed. She left a note for Ross and ran out.

****

Monica flopped down on the couch. "I can't believe it. For a year I thought that Joey was finally happy. And the poor guy was still pining for Rachel. It must have been awful for him." 

Chandler nodded. He wished he could help them. But he had no idea what he could do.

The doorbell rang. Monica and Chandler exchanged glances. Who would visit at 4 a.m?

It was Phoebe. She barged in and stopped, with her hands on her hips, in front of Monica. "What's going on?"

Monica raised her eyebrows. Phoebe, sometimes, made her feel out of her depth. 

Phoebe continued, "Don't act innocent, Monica. The boat's rocked and I want to know what exactly is wrong."

Chandler rolled his eyes. He was in no frame of mind to play games. "Just spit it out, Phoebe."

"I can sense there's something wrong in the lives of some people from the gang and I demand details."

The doorbell rang again. Chandler groaned. Why were they suddenly so popular?

Rachel walked in. Phoebe gasped. She pointed at Rachel. "You're one of them!"

"Wha…what?"

"You have some serious issues."

Rachel glared accusingly at Monica. This was the last straw. Her life was messed up enough. She didn't need her best friend blabbing her secrets to everyone. Monica held her hands up defensively. "I swear I didn't tell her. She sensed it."

Rachel was skeptical. But this was Phoebe, after all. It was probable that she actually did sense it. Rachel had always had this niggling doubt that all of Phoebe's prophecies weren't exactly outrageous. And today she was in no mood to argue the point. She was here to talk to Monica. And having Phoebe there might help. Just like old times.

****

Joey turned the TV on. He couldn't sleep. He had come home at around 2 a.m. He had tossed and turned in bed for two hours or so before giving up. It was a lost cause. He was never going to remember his lines tomorrow. And he probably looked a mess too. The director was going to kill him.

Some singer was crooning a love song,

**_"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?   
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?   
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?   
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_**

****

God, that really rubbed salt into his wounds. Fate was being so cruel. There was no way she could be in his life. Why did he have to go that damn party? But would he really have wanted to miss spending time with her? It was the happiest he had been for so long. And thanks to that one week, he was going to be miserable for the rest of his life. Because, damn it, he did have the courage to stay faithful to Amanda. And it would gradually kill him.

Amanda glanced at the alarm clock. 4:30 a.m. She could hear the TV downstairs. Joey must have come home. She had intended to wait up for him. She had to confront him. She was tired of accepting everything. What she found out last night had changed her entire outlook on their marriage. She had hoped that she could make him forget the woman he loved. It was easier when it was someone unknown. But knowing that it was Rachel just made it so hard.

Was that why he was always late these few days? Were they seeing each other on the sly? But she dismissed that thought. Joey would never do that.

She descended the stairs slowly. Joey was watching some love song on TV. She coughed.

Joey jerked his head around. His eyes widened. What was she doing up?

She switched the TV off. "Joey, why didn't you tell me your long lost love was Rachel?"

Joey swallowed. No man should have so much to contend with in just a few hours. Ross telling him he knew about his feelings for Rachel. Rachel admitting she had feelings for him. Both of them kissing on a deserted sidewalk. Knowing that what he was doing was wrong. And now Amanda revealing she knew that Rachel was the woman he loved.

Amanda had never noticed the desolation in his eyes, after she had caught him that day. Had it always been there? She cast her mind back. And she knew. Maybe it was intensified today. But it was always there. She had just chosen to ignore it. She sat down beside him. It was time for a long overdue chat.

****

Ross threw the alarm clock against the wall. Why had he set at it at 5 a.m? He didn't have to be up till around 7. He thought back to yesterday. He had wanted to talk to Rachel so desperately. But for some reason he couldn't. Maybe it was because her word would seal the fate of their marriage. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

"Daddy?" Emma poked her head into the room. "What was that bang?"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Daddy's alarm clock fell down."

Her gaze fell on the pieces and she giggled. "Now we can get the Flintstones one?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Don't tell mommy I did this. Let's tell her an elf did it."

The plan met with her full approval. She jumped into bed. "I'm not sleepy. Let's go shopping."

He smiled. She was a miniature Rachel. Emma looked around. "Where's mommy?"

Ross frowned. Damn, where was she? He noticed a piece of paper pinned to her pillow. He grabbed it. Great, she was at Monica's. He ruffled Emma's hair. "She's gone to Auntie Monica's home."

She looked at his face quizzically but accepted it. She was too sleepy to delve deeper. She snuggled into bed. And smiled. "I liked last week."

Ross knitted his brows. Emma was hanging around Phoebe too much. She flitted from subject to subject, worse than Phoebe.

Emma went on, "Last week, mommy smiled a lot. She looks like Barbie when she smiles."

Ross didn't even know that Emma noticed Rachel's sunnier mood. Did she know why? He shook his head. His daughter was bright but not clairvoyant. 

She had fallen asleep. She had always liked sleeping in their bed. She said it was bigger and so better. Logical thinking. But in some ways, Emma was amazingly perceptive. If Emma could notice that Rachel seemed more cheerful, what was to stop her from noticing that her parents' marriage was in trouble? Maybe she wouldn't notice that now but eventually…He was being paranoid. But what if it did turn out to be true?

**Don't be mad at me. I really will finish the fic in the next chapter. This one really just sets the scene for the next one. The song is Daniel Bedingfield's 'If you're not the one'. I love the song!**

**So please read & review!**


	10. Finding My Heaven

**Okay this is it. The final chapter. I really want to thank everyone for the reviews. You have no idea how happy they made me. **

**Without further ado, here's the last chapter.**

**One more thing, I don't own any of the friends. Not even Joey!**

Finding My Heaven 

Rachel stared at her friends. She couldn't quite fathom their emotions. But somehow, she felt she didn't need their approval. Not anymore. Talking about it had helped. She could suddenly see past all her problems. To the tiny sliver of hope. 

It was blindingly clear. The reason she could feel the paradise hidden in life again. Her marriage had veiled it to such an extent till all she could see was an endless road of anguish. Joey had helped her lift the mist. He had always been there for her. And she knew he was always going to be - no matter what.

Phoebe broke the silence. "I think I'm ecstatic." Chandler raised an eyebrow. Phoebe grinned. "I need a little time for it to sink in."

Monica turned to Rachel. Rachel didn't seem half as despondent as when she walked in a half hour back. Monica could see a flicker of contentment in her eyes. Monica hated asking but she had to, "Rachel, what do you actually plan on doing? Joey's married. And what about Ross and Emma?"

Rachel gazed up at Monica with stricken eyes. "I wish I knew," she whispered.

Chandler groaned. "I'm sick of this. You want to know the truth, Rachel? Sooner or later, Emma is going to realize you guys are unhappy. And maybe she won't want you to split up but she's not going to like seeing you guys barely getting along. That's going to hurt a lot worse. My parents fought incessantly. And it was painful. Never knowing what the next day would bring. What else they would say to hurt each other. You have a choice, Rachel. Make the right one."

****

"Do you still love her?" Joey winced. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Should he lie to her? Amanda was his wife. And she deserved to know the whole truth - the whole truth this time. He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Amanda closed her eyes. His words had the ring of inevitability. It was over. It had been for a long time. 

Joey went on, "I tried, Amanda. I honestly tried to forget. But…I couldn't. She's a part of me."

Amanda gave him a small sad smile. "She's in your very soul." 

Joey nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Amanda." 

She shook her head. "I really wished things could have worked out differently. I …" she trailed off. She was about to say that she loved him. But she couldn't. It would just make him feel guilty. He was upset enough as it was. His eyes were tearing up. 

She had been foolish enough to believe she could make him forget. She didn't want to lose Joey. But how could she lose something she never even had? Joey was in love with Rachel. And nothing she could do would ever change that. And she didn't want to. She was not going to stand in the way of their happiness. It was time to set him free.

"Joey…Go to her." Joey's eyes widened. She smiled. "You love her. That's all that matters."

****

Ross leaned back in bed. The thought had actually startled him. What if Emma did realize their marriage was a sham? What if she realized that the only reason they were together was because of her? Wouldn't that shatter her? Ross tried to shake off the bleak thoughts. But there was no escaping from the fact that one day Emma just might realize the truth. And then what? What defense could they use?

Maybe the fear of his fourth marriage ending had him so scared that he had chosen to ignore certain things. He had done so much wrong. He was ruining both his' and Rachel's lives. Damn it. It was time to stop. And do the right thing. 

****

"Rachel, there's some pancakes in the fridge. Help yourself." Monica rushed out. She was going to be late for work. Phoebe had run out at around 7:00. She had mumbled something about someone waiting for her back in her apartment. Chandler was desperately trying to put on his shoes and drink coffee at the same time. He finally gave it up as a lost cause. He threw his shoes down and ran out, gulping down his coffee.

Rachel laughed. Wonder when it was going to strike him that he didn't have any shoes on?

She had called in sick. She didn't feel up to going to work today. It was 9a.m. She really couldn't talk to Ross or Joey. Both of them would have headed off to work. All she could do was ponder over what Chandler had said. He might have actually had a point. But it was only a probability. Could she really break it off with Ross, based on something as uncertain as that? But it wasn't just that. She needed this. A second chance at love.

****

"Cut! What the hell was that, Joey? Do you think I pay you for that sort of crap?" Joey cringed. The director was losing his temper. And who could blame him? 

The director walked up to Joey. "You are really of no use today. Leave." Joey nodded. He walked to his dressing room. The director called out after him, "Take care of your problems or you're out of here!"

Joey gulped. He hoped he could. 

He walked to Rachel's home. She had to give this a chance. And if she didn't? Other than throwing himself at her feet and begging, he really had no idea what he would do. He doubted that would work.

There was the possibility that she wouldn't be home. But that didn't matter. He was going to camp out in front of her house till she came home. He had to know.

****

Ross knocked on Monica's door. He wished Rachel had told him that she wasn't going to work today. At least he wouldn't have to face that annoying assistant of hers. She really was infuriating. He was in no mood to play twenty questions. So what if he didn't know that his wife had called in sick? That was none of her business.

Rachel opened the door. She took a step back. "Ross."

"Rachel. Can I come in?"

Ross sat down. He swallowed back the hysterical laughter bubbling in him. Who would have thought that one day he would ask Rachel to leave him? That it was for the best. And he knew that he would never regret this decision. 

****

"Ross, it's complicated."

"Rachel, no one ever said life was easy. But you're getting a chance at a happy ending. Do you really want to throw it away?"

"Emma? What about her? It would devastate her."

Ross grimaced. "I suppose it might. But I honestly believe she'll get over it. She wants her parents' happiness. And I think she's beginning to notice that we aren't happy."

Rachel sighed. Ross held her hand in his. "Its really simple. Do you love him?"

She gazed into his eyes. It held no sadness. And she knew that lying would only hurt him more. Would finish off even a chance at friendship. She was ready to finally admit the truth. "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

****

Ross drank another cappuccino. It wasn't half as good as the cappuccinos at Central Perk. Thinking of Central Perk gave rise to thoughts of Joey. He had lost Rachel to him. And somehow it didn't hurt. He wasn't sure what he felt. Maybe a little numb. He had another failed marriage. 

Phoebe walked in and behind her, Amanda. Ross felt his heart go out to her. He had known that he didn't love Rachel anymore. What about Amanda?

They sat down next to Ross. After ordering, Phoebe excused herself to go to the restroom. Amanda and Ross sat in awkward silence. Finally Amanda broke the silence, "I'm leaving town for a couple of days."

"Where?"

"Back home. I guess I need a little time away. To heal."

"I'm sorry." He truly was. It was obvious that Amanda loved Joey.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll survive. Maybe mom was right. Maybe I should have waited for Phil to come back. I don't know. Mom said he's still there."

They lapsed back into silence. Phoebe came back. "Ross, I have to meet David for dinner. Could you stay here and keep Amanda company till her cousin gets here?"

Ross nodded. "David? I didn't know you were seeing him."

Phoebe beamed. "Well…yeah. I think tonight's the night. I can feel it. He's going to propose." She sprinted out.

A girl with blonde hair walked in. Amanda stood up. "That's my cousin. I'm staying at her place tonight."

Ross looked up. Amanda's cousin looked very familiar. She stopped at their table. And gasped. "Oh my god! Ross!" 

At his blank stare, she whipped out a cap and hid her hair underneath it. And Ross grinned. Bonnie. The girl who had shaved her hair. The one he had sent home in a cab that day at the beach house. She looked better than ever.

****

Rachel walked back to her apartment. She had searched everywhere for Joey. It was 6 p.m now. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe this was fate's way of telling her that Joey and her just didn't belong together. 

She stopped in front of her house. And smiled. Joey was curled up on the porch, sleeping. How long had he been there? She knelt in front of him and gently shook him awake.

Joey opened his eyes. She was home. He had waited for hours. It was time to find out what destiny had in store for him. He slowly stood up. 

"Hey, Rachel."

"What're you doing here?" 

"I…need to know…what's going on between us?" That sounded stupid. Maybe he needed to rephrase it better. Rachel opened her mouth to say something. He rushed on, "I mean, I know what I feel for you. And …well, I guess…."

Hearing him stammer, Rachel had not a single doubt left. It was so obvious. This stuttering fool in front of her was the one she was destined to be with.

She put a finger to his lips. He stopped, confusion clouding his eyes. "I love you, Joey."

His face lit up. He lifted her up and whirled her around. She burst out laughing. He gently set her down. The light died out of his eyes. "What about Ross? Emma?"

"Ross actually helped make up my mind. Emma…I don't know. It will be hard for her. But I know she'll make it. And Amanda?"

"She set me free to follow my heart." Joey smiled. The world was, surprisingly, a much brighter place. 

He brought his lips down to meet hers. Six long years later and the love he felt for her still burnt strong. And he knew it would never die. She was his soulmate.

Rachel finally felt at peace. They were going to find their heaven. Their path was still strewn with a few thorns. But they could surpass any obstacle. They were together and that was all that mattered.

**I hoped you liked that. I really had a great time writing it. Thanks for reading this fic. Everyone who reviewed this, and will, thank you so much. You inspired me to carry on. Please R & R!**


End file.
